


Short Skirts

by CrossGeneration



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: Almost No Transitions, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Poorly written in the middle of the night, Smut, Smut and Fluff, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossGeneration/pseuds/CrossGeneration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico hasn't been about for a couple of days. Jason is getting worried. Turns out, Nico is in a little bit of a predicament; okay, maybe a BIG predicament, but nothing he can't handle, right? Well, too bad for Jason, who is a little bit 'interested' in Nico di Angelo (according to Piper); also an understatement. Their relationship progresses at an amazing speed, almost too fast to be true. Could this be what they were both waiting for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Skirts

**Author's Note:**

> Warning ahead: SMUT SMUT SMUT. OOC-ness in Nico's part, and the story's mood will be very wishy-washy because the author is feeling very bi-polar at the moment.

　　“Hey, Percy,” the blonde jogged over to the son of Poseidon and his features contorted into a confused expression. “Have you seen Nico around?” The green-eyed teen shrugged and then shook his head. 

　　“Not recently. I saw him like a couple days ago, but that was about it. Piper told me that he couldn’t help me with the sword lessons... I wonder why...” Percy more muttered to himself after a second of pondering. Anyways, the two sons of the Big Three said their good-byes and Jason resolved to successfully look for Nico, whatever that meant. He decided that he would leave the son of Hades be for a while. 

　　The next day, and he still couldn’t seem to spot Nico. It was breakfast, and the slowly filling-up Mess Hall did not seem to contain a specific pale and skinny son of Hades. He caught sign of his former girlfriend; Piper and he didn’t really have a bad fight or anything, more of a mutual agreement after Piper seemed to find feelings in a female praetor and the blonde had found his growing interest in Nico di Angelo, although he swears it’s only ‘bromance’. 

　　“Hey, Pipes, have you seen Nico?” At his question the brunette giggled and quickly changed her expression to a neutral smile, pretending to be indifferent. 

　　“Why? Finally ready to confess?”

　　“No,” he rolled his eyes and playfully yet gently nudged her arm. “I haven’t seen him in days. Do you know where he is?”

　　“Have you thought to check his cabin? He’s bound to be there if nowhere else,” the daughter of Aphrodite explain, colorful eyes swirling over to look at Jason curiously. 

　　“Oh, why didn’t I think of that?” Jason mentally face-palmed himself. “Thanks, Piper,” and with that, ran to the Hades cabin, catching something close to ‘Boys...’ before he was out of hearing range.

　　When he got to the black-painted door, (being the perfect little polite Roman he was,) he knocked. 

　　“Hello? Nico, you in here?” He didn’t hear anything but with the small demigod, but he didn’t want to take any chances. “I’m coming i-”

　　“Please don’t!” A panicked voice came from the other side of the door. 

　　“Nico? What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

　　“It’s... It’s n-nothing, just leave. I can’t see you right now,” Jason tried to open the door but Nico pushed it back closed. The doors, weirdly enough, didn’t have locks. Nor did any other cabin’s for that matter. 

　　“When’s a convenient time, then? You haven’t been out for days, and everyone’s worried.” 

　　“I don’t think everyone would....”

　　“Okay, I’m coming in no-”

　　“Come uh, later! L-like in a week, then I’ll be able to see you!”

　　“What,” the blonde huffed, annoyed, “that makes absolutely no sense. Nico, I’m coming in whether you like it or not, and don’t think of shadow-traveling because I’m going to track you down.” He forcefully opened the door and was met with a very red-faced Nico di Angelo. He wore a over-sized blue sweater that threatened to fall off of his left shoulder and came half-way down his thighs. He wasn’t wearing skinny jeans for the first time. 

　　“Jason,” the son of Hades stared up at him straight in the eye and sighed before averting his gaze. The flush on his pale cheeks darkened considerably. “This really isn’t a good time.”

　　“But why are you,” electric-blue eyes scanned over the smaller teen’s body and he visibly gulped. Nico blushed and tried to pull the sweater down more, but at the same time keep it on his shoulders, “dressed like that?”

　　“That’s kinda why I told you not to come in.”

　　“Can’t you just get dressed? I could’ve waited for a couple minutes since you were a little indecent.” The blonde really didn’t get the point of all this. It was such a simple manner. 

　　“I-I can’t,” Nico replied, looking defeated towards the floor at his bare feet. 

　　“What? I can help you if you wa-”

　　“No, it’s not like that! I just kinda, maybe...pissed of Drew, and she...c-cursed me.” He managed to stutter out, his usually pale complexion a bright scarlet. 

　　“Curse you into wearing only this?” Nico shook his head. “Then what?”

　　“Oh, umm, just into wearing...skirt the entire week...” he trailed off again. The blonde’s eyes instinctively trailed to Nico’s seemingly bare legs and he bit his lip in order to contain his laughter. 

　　“So that’s why...” the glare that he received cut off the rest of his sentence. “Oh, so how does this curse work?”

　　“The skirt doesn’t come off. And it’s not like I can walk over to the Hecate cabin and ask for a remedy,” Nico countered-argued, getting defensive. Jason put his hands up in the air as mock-surrender.

　　“How doesn’t it come off?”

　　“You can’t like rip it, and it doesn’t have a button or anything...”

　　“Like leather?” Nico shook his head. 

　　“I tried using my sword but it didn’t work. I really don’t know what to do,” he sighed as he sat on the bed and the sweater hitched upwards a bit, revealing a laced, black miniskirt that flared out slightly. Nico flushed and, muttered Italian obscenities under his breath, tried to cover it. Jason couldn’t help but let out a strangled cough that sounded strangely like a laugh. Nico set his jaw defiantly and narrowed his eyes; Jason just thought it made him look more adorable especially with the blush displayed on his chee- okay, let’s not go there. “Then you try fixing it.”

　　Jason coughed a little nervous now. “Umm, can I try and you now, umm, decapitate me?”

　　“Fine, Just get this thing off of me,” Nico muttered, somewhere in between embarrassed and angry. “Please.” He almost unwillingly too off the sweater and Jason could see that he wore a tight black tank-top and simply sat there on the bed, pressing his knees together. He stood up, staring at Jason’s chest, suddenly. 

　　“Uh, if you could turn around...” this was suddenly very awkward for them as Jason knelt down to look at it a bit closer. Just to create small talk, he asked: “So where’d you get that huge sweater?”

　　“It was, um, Percy’s...” Jason looked up surprised but not completely without a little twinge of jealousy. “He lent it to me when I was younger, and he said that he didn’t need it back...”

　　“How many years ago was this?”

　　“Two...”

　　“How much have you grown, Nico?” Nico kicked him. He decided not to think too complicated on the matter. “Just try and get the stupid thing off of me.”

　　“Yea, yea.” There was an indicated zipper in the back, but it wouldn’t budge, no matter what Jason would try to do; using his sword would be too risky, and trying to rip it didn’t work at all. He sighed and inspected the ‘offending’ garment some more. It seemed to be made of regular silk but true to Nico’s word, he couldn’t seem to make a tear in it.

　　“There’s a zipper that won’t move. Can you work your way out of this?” Nico snorted at his naive hopefulness. 

　　“What do you think?”

　　Although the half-Italian was insanely skinny, the miniskirt clung tightly to his hips, as of to leave no room. “It’s fine, you can’t do anything.. I guess I’ll just have to wait a week...” The brunette turned suddenly and the blonde found himself facing Nico’s abdomen and...crotch. His mouth went dry, and his pants felt a little too tight to be comfortable. 

　　“N-Nico?”

　　“Yea?”

　　“What did you do to piss Drew off?”

　　“Oh, uh, about that,” Nico gave a hesitant chuckle and Jason looked up at his scarlet face. “I told her to leave me alone...”

　　“How?”

　　“I kinda... She, uh, did accuse me of being a homosexual.” He laughed and then abruptly stopped, looking up at Jason with a small smile. Nevertheless, the big, brown, doe-like eyes reflected the hurt and anguish received in them. Just watching the orbs become the sole outlet of Nico’s real emotions made the blonde’s chest scrunch up in a way that wanted him to embrace the younger teen and sweep him of his insecurities, because well, he was only a kid. 

　　“What did she do, try to pick you up?” Jason’s tone was joking as he tried to lift the current mood, but with the look on the other demigod’s face, he did a double-take. “She did, didn’t she?”

　　“I wouldn’t call it- I mean, she just walked up to me and started to like, touch my arm, and I don’t know. And she did tell me that there was a cure.... But I have to find it.” The childish pout (Nico would argue otherwise later on) made the Roman demigod’s lips curl up into a genuine grin. 

　　“You’re adorable,” the blonde felt the words leave his lips before he could stop himself. Nico looked at him incredibly, like he had grown two heads. “You know what, forget I said that, just, I’ll try to ask the Hecate cabin if they know anything.” He stood up to his full height and Nico backed away a bit, just allowing him to get to the door when he tripped on a loose floorboard. Jason, on instinct, had lunged to catch him but also fell in the process, resulting in him sprawled above Nico on his bed. Awkwardly. They both didn’t fail to notice the close range that they were in. Their breaths mingled together weirdly, but not entirely unwelcome. 

　　“S-sorry, just let me, uh, get up..” Nico flushed and tried to move his squished legs when he accidentally slipped on in between the son of Jupiter’s legs. Jason let out a husky groan and met the doe-big, brown eyes of the shorter demigod. “Are you-?”

　　Jason had the decency to blush before getting up and allowing Nico to get up. Walking with a hard on deemed a very, very difficult task, especially when the person who cause it was standing within two feet of him. 

　　“I, uh-” Jason’s couldn’t find a proper explanation to give the younger teen. He decided to heed Piper’s words. “Kindahavefeelingsforyou... Sort of.”

　　“Wait, what?”

　　“I know, I’m sorry, but-”

　　“No, I can’t understand what you’re saying, Jason.” the one time Nico had to say his first name had to be when he had a hard-on, and just to mention, it didn’t help much at all.

　　“I kinda, majorly, maybe like you,” and with his strained confession, Nico’s jaw fell. He had Jason Grace, perfect blonde superman, ex-praetor, the dream-guy of every single girl in camp, blundering in front of him like a middle school girl because of a confession? But why him? It didn’t make sense. “I know, I’m sorry. It feels like I betrayed you, and if it helps, I don’t think I can look at you right now,” Jason breathed out. The weight of denial had risen from his shoulder, and he could, maybe, just a tiny bit, see what Piper meant when she told him about his ‘interest’ in Nico di Angelo (which he himself did not notice at first). 

　　“It’s fine Jason. I was just,” he hesitated, “caught by surprise. Not to mention that I’m wearing a skirt...”

　　“But, Percy-”

　　“I told you in Croatia, that I got over him. I don’t have a crush on him. And I like someone else. That I told you about but I didn’t tell you. Do I need to spell it out for you?”

　　“I’d rather you not,” the blonde mumbled, he could sort of start to control his body again although it was sort of painful. The thought of his crush liking someone else...he knew how Nico felt when he formerly gazed on Percy. “Wait, by that person, do you mean-”

　　“Oh, for the love of Aphrodite, Jason Grace. I like you, you idiot!” Nico all but yelled at him, exasperated. It was now his turn to be surprised.

　　They stood there in silence for the moment, staring at each other. With each blink of those chocolate-brown eyes made Jason hard again. Now he was back on base one.

　　“Now... W-what are we going to do?”

　　“If you want to, we could,” Jason coughed into his fist, shifting weight from foot to foot, the tent noticeable in his jeans. Nico got the point and walked towards the blonde, and pulled him down by his orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, crushing their lips together. Their teeth clashed against each other, and Nico was breathing heavily, not knowing what to do. It was too inexperienced, and too naive, and too sudden, but too full of hidden emotions being poured out that Jason didn’t care. Jason, on the other hand, did not anticipate Nico to be the outgoing lover type, but the change in perspectives sure didn’t hurt.

　　They crashed onto the bed again, but deliberate this time. Their bodies moved against each other and certain anatomy reacted. Jason took charge of the kiss and fluidly tilted his head for better access; he swiftly inserted his tongue into the other’s mouth when Nico moaned. 

　　When they parted for breath, the blonde only took a moment before attaching himself to the pale neck, moving downwards. He left an impressive lovebite on the protruding collarbone and removed the black tank-top. He tried to slide off the skirt before remembering what the real problem was. He simply flipped it upwards before meeting with the bulge underneath. He palmed it over the simple grey briefs and was rewarded with a lengthy moan. The blonde gently pried the death-like vice on his shirt and pulled it off, resulting in a flustered Nico again (and they were both wondering at the time if the blush would ever go away). 

　　“W-wait, Jason,” blue eyes looked up curiously and Jason swallow: Nico’s hair was disheveled, cheeks a bright red and lips bruised. His neck was littered with soon-to-be dark hickies. 

　　“Yea?”

　　“I-is this, like, okay?”

　　“What else would you think about it? What do you think I’m doing?”

　　“No, it’s, um,” Nico bit his already swollen lips. “Is this alright? I mean, we’re two guys....and...” The blonde’s face was sympathetic and he gently cupped the younger demigod’s face and kissed his heated cheeks, finishing it off with a gentle brush of his lips on the latter’s forehead.

　　“Nico, it’s not the thirties anymore. It’s fine, and some people even encourage it. But you’ll have to let me continue otherwise I think we’re both going to get blue balls,” he breathed out the last part after running his eyes over the lethe, pale body once more. He drank the sight in. It wasn’t long before the two of them pressed their nude bodies against each other, well, minus the skirt. Jason started to palm the shorter demigod’s length but a gentle moan from Nico stopped him. 

　　“Uhh, J-Jason,” the son of Jupiter had stopped palming and stroking and looked up curiously, not that he had any self-control and will to stop any time soon. “I-I’ll do it,”

　　The blonde was very confused until the pale teen flipped himself on top and started to work down to his hard member. His hand gently took it and their breathing hitched. The older one managed to calm his breathing before resting on his elbows to look at Nico again. “What are you-” He let out a choked cry when he saw the black curls lean forward and lick his length fully, from base to tip. The dark eyes were lidded and clouded as he once again used his tongue to trace the obvious veins; he licked the head and Jason’s cock twitched, the blonde fully aware of the pink appendix lapping up the pre-cum from his weeping member. 

　　Nico slowly put the head in his mouth and swirled his tongue, giving a heated but hesitant glance. “Just...use your tongue, and mind your t-teeth,” Jason heaved out as if he had inhaled two lungfuls of smoke. 

　　The world exploded into black and white and all colors of the majestic rainbow, for goodness sake, and his blue eyes rolled into the back of his head as his crush went down on him in between his thighs. His hesitation soon gave way to confidence as every moan and groan spilled from Jason’s bruised lips. Not that the younger’s were any less bruised, of course. 

　　With a feral growl, Jason gripped the black hair and pulled the half-Italian up from his protruding member; he wasted no time in pulling the younger demigod below him. He yanked the grey undergarment off and quickly thrust a digit inside of him. It was surprisingly well-lubricated and the blonde restrained himself from coming right then and there: Nico’s usually pale complexion was flushed, all the way down to his chest and his back; the son of Hades arched when the former had found the jackpot. 

　　“N-Nico, can I-?” The silent question hung into the air, to which the son of Hades replied with a single, shaky nod. It wasn’t long before Jason used all three fingers to stretch Nico open. The blonde quietly whispered instructions with a hot breath: “Relax, it’ll hurt less.”

　　“Jason, I’ve handled Tartarus, giants, titans, and Cupid.” The half-Italian tried to sound as authoritative and as in-control as he normally did, on his back and exposed completely to the taller teen. “J-just do it already.”

　　With a gulp, the blonde gently held the other demigod’s thighs and rested them upon his shoulders, making the latter’s body to bow off the bed again by blowing cold air unto his protruding erection. Just to mention, Nico in the black miniskirt shouldn’t have been as arousing as it was to Jason. 

　　“Alright,” and the son of Jupiter entered the son of Hades. The tight heat seemed to swallow him full, and neither could stop from making obscene noises that would probably earn them their friends’ teasing. A hiss of pain made Jason stop moving completely as he fully penetrated the shorter demigod. The hopeful and yet fearful look in the latter’s eyes made Jason lean over and gently press their bruised lips together. It was a simple gesture of love and affection, no complex dancing or wrestling (with compassion, of course); The son of Hades shut his eyes closed as they separated, and turned his head to the side, unwilling to make eye contact. Tears fell onto the sheets, creating a small river down Nico’s cheeks. 

　　“Jason,” the croaked reply came out hushed and whispered, afraid to break the moment. He repeated, “Jason. Gods, Jason.”

　　“It’s okay,” I got you. Shh.” Unconsciously, Nico held onto the son of Jupiter like his only lifeline left. Their continuous connection bound them together, a faithful reminder of their love. 

　　Nico unconsciously rolled his hips and the blonde moaned, unable to stop himself. The heat and tension in the room was so palpable, he could just come right at the moment. “N-Nico.” 

　　The single nod was all that he needed for permission.

　　It started as a slow-paced race but as soon as Jason managed to hit that ‘jackpot’, it was all over for him. The hauntingly beautiful demigod revealed out for him tightened around him and a pitiful noise escaped his blood-red lips. His hands clutched at the thin cotton sheets, looking for a purchase, a stronghold keep him anchor in the brewing storm of emotion that was sweeping the two teens off their feet. It wasn’t, truly, long before the two of them came, only seconds away from each other. 

　　With a groan, they collapsed with weak limbs but full hearts on top of each other; Jason carefully slid out of the beat half-Italian instinctively laying down with him and caressing him. His warm arms enveloped the small figure and protected him from every demon both inside and out. It had been a long time since Nico di Angelo felt safe like this, safe from monsters, safe from the Gods and Fates, safe from the judgment, safe from hurt and pain and sorrow.

　　But soon he pressed a fleeting hand to the bare, and impressive, chest in front of his eyes, steadying it with another. “Grace. Grace. Jason.”

　　“Mhh.” The blue eyes opened reluctantly before closing again with a content sigh. His grip was almost an endearing suffocation to Nico. “Gods, I love you.”

　　“J-Jason. Wake up. We need to,” he tried to put up a struggle against the solid mass of muscle, “We need to clean up.”

　　After a minute of asking and waking up and coaxing, they struggled through the chaos of random clothing on the floor and made it to the bathroom. Jason’s amused face turned out to be, at least to Nico, more contorted than he thought of it to be. 

　　“What’s going to be the incentive?”

　　“Being sanitary.”

　　“Really, Nico,” the hot breath on the shell of his ear made a chill run down his spine. The blonde’s big and calloused hands were free to roam wherever they wanted and they tried to, once again, zip down the black skirt. Funnily enough, it opened and slid right down Nico’s hips, pooling over his feet. They paused, stopped right in the middle of the moment, an awkward silence overtaking them. Nico’s jaw hung open, words forming and dying on the tip of his tongue. A weird stuttering was present as the son of Hades did not know what to say; Jason only used that to his advantage and pulled him into a breathtaking (quite literally so) kiss. The ebony-haired teen went boneless as Jason smirked as their tongue’s wrestled in a secret tango of their own. “How ‘bout we take this while cleaning up?”

　　“H-huh?” The next thing that Nico’s short-circuited brain processed was how the blonde was carrying them into the shower; Nico’s back was pressed against the cold tiles, soon warmed by the heat of the two colliding bodies and the scalding water temperature. 

　　It would be a long while until the two teens separated for the day.   
~ ~ ~  
　　The next bright sunny morning, a bleary son of Hades walked into the Dining Hall, and, undetected, grabbed a plate and goblet for himself. He was going to sit at the empty Hades table when someone seemed to be waving at him. With a heavy grunt, he tried his best not to limp towards his friends. He sat next to the familiar blonde, who smiled all too cheerfully at him. Making sure that any of the others (basically the seven minus Percy because he was too badass for early mornings) The pointed look made him reconcile for a bit before mouthing ‘sorry’ towards the younger teen. Still not satisfied yet not knowing what to do, Nico started munching on the piece of toast on his plate. It was hard not to squirm in his seat, and when Jason grinned (not at all subtly), the son of Hades kicked him under the table. 

　　“You okay, man? You look like you have ants in your pants.”

　　“I can assure you,” Nico managed with a straight face, but Jason not so much, “that there are no bugs in my pants, Valdez.”

　　“Pants?” Nico kicked Jason for that, and Piper made puppy eyes at them with a total I-told-you-so look on her face which the male blonde pointedly ignored.

　　“Lighting bug?” the son of Hephaestus grinned hopefully. Three were snickers around their table, and Hazel was helping Frank to breathe properly after he choked on his juice. Nico only shot Leo a glare. “I would know if there was a bug in my pants. Besides, as a child of Hades, I don’t really attract living things.”

　　Abruptly, the son of Poseidon sat at the table, and gave his blonde sweetheart a little kiss on the cheek. “Hey guys. Oh, hey Nico. Why are you wearing a turtleneck when it’s ninety degrees outside? Are you sick?” Annabeth, Leo, and Piper laughed obnoxiously loud while the others (minus the two new lovebirds) were stuck in confusion. Percy watched the son of Jupiter stab his eggs quite vigorously and the son of Hades nibble at his food when it hit him like a train full of bricks. “Oh.” He then dug into his own food with a knowing grin on his face. 

　　Underneath the table, the blonde snaked his hand slowly, inching towards Nico’s own small, fine-boned yet capable hands (or whichever was closest to him). When he finally gripped it, they intertwined their fingers together as if on instinct and nobody else noticed the mirrored smiles on their faces. It seemed like a pretty good beginning.


End file.
